


so far (it's alright)

by nefariousness



Series: music for cars [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/nefariousness
Summary: everything that happens in between heart out and the city, or their alternate universe.(or one-shot collection for heart out and the city)





	so far (it's alright)

There is something about music festival that is familiar according to Ong Seongwoo, even though he couldn’t really pinpoint what is that something, which is understandable since he never really likes a public event and its overcrowded situation. 

“Do I want to know why you are suddenly interested with the idea of spending your time this way?” Hwang Minhyun raised his eyebrow skeptically when they entered the venue, which Seongwoo dislikes already.

“Sungwoon told me to come.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. “Since when you listen to him well?” Minhyun snorted in disbelief, but didn’t complain any further. “I just feel like I should come, since I hate my new apartment already,” Seongwoo deadpan. “Shit neighbor?” Minhyun teased. 

“No neighbor at all,” Seongwoo replied hastily. 

“Doesn’t it fit your criteria of a perfect neighborhood?” Minhyun scoffed, which Seongwoo must admit that it is true – his latest apartment was a mess because people around his unit assumed that he sells drugs, because they bought the lies from some girlies had to say about him, just because Minhyun would rather be with him than them, which is completely ridiculous and Seongwoo had a headache just thinking about it. 

“Not really, I need a hammer earlier, and I have to went downstairs just to get them, imagine having a capable neighbor for that.” Seongwoo sighed. 

“Must be exciting to have a neighbor with a hammer, maybe next time,” Minhyun replied in a rather joking manner but Seongwoo ignored him because he saw Sungwoon was waving at him.

“You actually came, and hi, Minhyun! Ah, I’m so proud of you, I feel like hugging you.” Sungwoon smirked. “Don’t,” Seongwoo warned, so Sungwoon settled with a pat on the shoulder. 

“Why though?” Seongwoo asked afterward. “Just because, I always ask you to come though, but you never really did, I’m quite surprised today, genuinely shocked that you show up,” Sungwoon blabbered. 

“It’s going to be extremely loud today though,” Sungwoon added at the end.

“Hundred and One?” Minhyun replied instead, which Sungwoon nodded as a reply and Seongwoo shot him an amused look. “Since when you care about idols, Minhyun?” Seongwoo smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “They are not idols, they are some kind of an alternative rock band? They are really big, you are the one who should pay more attention,” Minhyun reckoned. 

“Exactly, they usually do not perform on this kind of stage though, but they are going through with some image change since they just ended their hiatus, so their director called me and asked whether I could give them some time slot,” Sungwoon explained. “I hesitated at first since you know, we pursue indie artists more rather than a global artist? But yeah, Jisung hyung said that an intimate midnight festival could help them, and I can’t really say no to a friend.”

“They sound scandalous,” Seongwoo replied instead. “Scandalous people can’t comment on other scandalous people, Seongwoo,” Minhyun reasoned and got a death glare from the latter. 

“Actually just one problematic ass, the guitarist, Kang Daniel.” Sungwoon shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Sungwoon hyung, Seongwoo wouldn’t know who that is even if his life depends on it,” Minhyun cut in. “Right.”

“Basically, he’s a talented asshole with a shitload of fans who love his bad boy image and then he cried a while ago on his own concert and then the whole decided to go on hiatus but came back after a fan exposed Kang Daniel’s address in New York and caught him on camera fighting with some dude on a bar, so here they are, trying to be a more kind of neighbor-friendly band,” Sungwoon ranted.

“You mean Kang Daniel is trying to have more kind of neighbor-friendly image?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Yeah, something like that.” Sungwoon nodded his head. “Fun,” Seongwoo deadpanned, and that’s exactly when the announcer called the famous band to go on the stage to perform their stage for the first part of the festival. 

“Silver hair, if you are wondering.” Minhyun nudged Seongwoo’s arm, even though it is quite obvious because there is only one person holding a guitar. 

Seongwoo decided that he dislike their kind of songs, maybe it just isn’t his cup of tea because the only rock band that he could tolerate is The 1975 – Seongwoo didn’t turn away from the stage though because he was curious about the silver haired guy, who was actually very passionate at playing his guitar on the stage and there is something about his smug grin when he finished a song.

Ong Seongwoo was about to light up his cigarette when Kang Daniel found his eyes – it was a coincidence, Seongwoo was just lazily looking at the guitarist when suddenly their eyes locked on each other, and stayed like that for a couple of second before Seongwoo’s lips curled up into a little smirk and surprisingly Kang Daniel smirked back to him before his attention went back to his guitar – Seongwoo couldn’t believe what he just did. 

Did he just fucking give the guitarist a reaction?

“I need to get out, this fucking crowd is killing me,” Seongwoo yelled at Sungwoon, knowing that it will be hard to hear anything on that kind of situation – there were people jamming along with the songs, and Sungwoon replied with a thumbs up and Minhyun nodded in return before Seongwoo left. 

“How was the ticketing though?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow curiously, as Sungwoon replied with a chuckle. “We ended the ticketing long before their appearance is official, I’ve told you this is all a sudden thing,” Sungwoon reckoned. 

“But still though, isn’t that more reason why people would sell the tickets in a way higher price?” Minhyun chuckled. “Actually, we didn’t say anything about it, and not all people read the guest list one by one from the pamphlet like you, Minhyun.” Sungwoon grinned. “Fair enough.”

Just about when Sungwoon was going to say another thing, they were interrupted by the presence of a group of people, which surprised both Minhyun and Sungwoon. “You must be Ha Sungwoon-ssi, Jisung hyung told us to personally show us your gratitude for squeezing us into your set list.” Kim Jonghyun, the leader of Hundred and One, bowed slightly, which made Sungwoon raised his eyebrow in amusement. 

“I told Jisung hyung that it’s completely fine though, anyway, great performance,” Sungwoon replied afterward. “Actually –,” “Nu-uh, Daniel, you are not going to say something, I swear,” Kim Jaehwan hissed at the silver haired guy in a low tone but it was actually loud enough from Sungwoon and Minhyun to hear – which made Sungwoon burst into a light laugh. 

“I’m sorry Sungwoon-ssi, this guy right here says a lot of shit so a damage prevention must be done,” Jaehwan commented afterward, which made him got a hit from Daniel. 

“We look forward to perform in more of your events though!” Park Jihoon, the bassist, decided that he should somewhat save the situation. “Anything to help you with your, uh, recovery?” Sungwoon hesitated a little, but nonetheless he said it. 

“I just wanted to ask about the other guy,” Daniel said hastily before Jaehwan could stop him, and that time around, Minhyun was the one who raised his eyebrow. “I saw him standing next to this guy earlier from the stage,” Daniel continued as he pointed his chin at Minhyun. 

“Oh, you mean Seongwoo?” Seungwoon cut in instead. 

“Whatever his name is.” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly instead.

“He is probably at the parking lot, also probably smoking until his lungs die at some point,” Minhyun replied nonchalantly and grin afterward like he didn’t just expose his best friend in front of a famous band – Daniel just replied with a slight nod. “Uh, we should prepare for the second part of the festival though.” Jonghyun tried to save the awkward silence – both of the parties agreed and parted afterward.

“Why did you just do?” Sungwoon spoke up in amusement after the band left. “Hyung, tell me that I am not the only one who saw them both eye-fucking each other for a legitimate one minute,” Minhyun replied with a wide grin. 

“So you tried to set my cousin up with a problematic band member?” Sungwoon said as he smiled, obviously impressed. 

“Hyung, trust me, maybe somehow, just somehow, maybe tonight the stars align?”

The way Sungwoon laughed at Minhyun’s sudden stupid cheesiness is the same as the chaotic laugh Jaehwan was giving Daniel when Daniel stated his reason. 

“When he smirked back, I felt like the need to give a smirk back to him?” Jaehwan mimicked the latter as the silver haired guy gave Jaehwan a death glare. “Fucking wow, Daniel, I am so impressed that such a nice thing could come out from your stupid mouth,” Jaehwan added afterward.

“He sounds like a big time trouble, honestly,” Jaehwan continued, which made Daniel raised his eyebrow at the latter. “Jaehwan, I thought I am the rude and mean one in this group of people,” Daniel reckoned, which was supported by the nod from Jihoon. 

“You are right though, maybe you could search him up and meet us up?” Jaehwan encouraged in return – Daniel turned his head to Jonghyun for an agreement, which Jonghyun gave immediately.

“Thanks, hyung, I’ll meet you guys in thirty minutes,” Daniel said as he run off from the scene, which made Jaehwan and Jonghyun turned their heads at each other at the same time. “What was that?” They both said in unison, which made Jihoon burst into a laugh, “Maybe a beginning.”

Daniel had a hard time searching for the said-parking lot, but as soon as he saw the same guy he spotted in a ridiculously huge number of people, he knows that maybe it is something else – why the fuck it feels like he knows this guy all along? The way he managed to find the latter’s eyes worth a standing ovation, because Daniel never really cares about locking eyes with the people, but that pair of eyes just draws him in. 

Daniel just passed a hard time, he fucked up bad – he always fuck up bad in all honestly, it’s like winter all along in his life but there is something about the guy that wake him inside with just a mere eye contact – which is fucking incredible. 

“Daniel, Kang Daniel, by the way.” Seongwoo didn’t seem to be distracted by the sudden intrusion by Daniel, who was leaning at the car beside him, as he held out his hand, which surprisingly the latter took almost right away. “I know.” Seongwoo smirked and blew out a smoke from his mouth. 

“Ong Seongwoo.” The latter then added a second later – Daniel also didn’t think that he would give out his name that easy, but he did. “Ong?” Daniel raised his eyebrow nonetheless. “Yeah, Ong,” Seongwoo replied shortly.

“Do we know each other?” Daniel raised his eyebrow nonchalantly. 

“Not really,” Seongwoo replied.

“Funny, because I feel like I saw you before, or know you,” Daniel stated nonetheless.

“That kind of flirting won’t get you anywhere,” Seongwoo snapped, which made Daniel scoff. 

“I’m not flirting with you.” Daniel gave the latter a lofty grin afterward. “I’m just saying, I didn’t lock eyes with anyone like that,” Daniel continued.

“Now you are obviously flirting.” Seongwoo smirked, again.

“Yeah, I did.” Daniel admitted with a huge smile – Seongwoo began to wonder where the fuck Sungwoon got all his information from because the person in front of him looked more like a huge puppy right then rather than an asshole artist. 

“Okay, rock star.” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly with a sneering tone.

“Ah, I decided that I like you already because you called me with an obscure nickname.” Daniel smiled again, this time looking more like he was genuinely entertained and delighted – and right then, Seongwoo was the one who feels like he has known Daniel for his entire life, there is something about that smile.

It looks like a fucking sun.

**Author's Note:**

> [heart out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099558)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [the city](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137047)
> 
>  
> 
> heart out!au:
> 
> [fallingforyou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785283/chapters/31248681)
> 
> [valentine's day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785283/chapters/32005467)
> 
> [the first time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785283/chapters/32105259)
> 
> the city!au:
> 
> [long after](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785283/chapters/32525022)


End file.
